Crazier
by iSasuSaku
Summary: Sakura was accused of doing something that she did not do when she was in high school, Sasuke, WAS her bestfriend but after he found out what she did, he never talked to her anymore. songfic Crazier by Taylor Swift


iSasuSaku: I suddenly need to write this songfic XD mostly based on Taylor Swift's Crazier. There are other songfics too but I will just take the main point of the songs ^^ I am sorry, I know I am suppose to update, but I am running out of ideas 3 I will try my best to update TTOTT as in the rest of the stories XDD meanwhile, enjoy this story ^^

**inner**

_Singing _

SauSaku-4ever

This is a normal day at Konoha, a city in Japan. Quite well known for it's beautiful cherry blossoms when they bloom and the most powerful and richest men and women live there too. All was peaceful. Too peaceful, something is bound to go wrong on everyone. Someday, somehow.

Here, we have a couple heading to the park. A man with jet black hair and onyx eyes that make all girls swoon and turn their feet to jelly. And of course, his girlfriend, brown eyes, a weird hairstyle as she like to be different and a tight fitting shirt in other words, she looks like a cheap whore (betcha you are all thinking it's saku ^^)

"Hi Sasuke-kun XD" a voice came as she wave at the man.

"hn" responded the man also known as Sasuke.

"Hey bitch, are you blind? Can't you see the two of us happily heading to the park? Must you ruin _**EVERYTHING**_?"

"hn"

That girl, is none other known as Haruno Sakura, she is known for her kind heart, her beauty and of course her short temper. But right now, she does not feel angry no, as a matter effect, she is hurt and sad. But she would not show it. She will fight back.

"huh really? I don't see you two holding hands or doing anything lovey dovey to each other? "

"in case if your fore-head is too big for you to see, HE IS TAKEN!!! HE IS _**MY**_ MAN NOW!!"

"wel-"

"sakura, leave her alone"

"bu-"

"You hear that whore? He likes me end of story. And I think no one would like a whore like you, playing hard to get and acts all innocent men like to feel pleasure. But I think you are too ugly that's why you are still virgin"

Sakura, stood there shock, taking in all the insults

"heh, at least I cherish my body and keep my body intact and saving it for someone special unlike you whoring around. Cheapo"

"WHY I OU-"

"SAKURA!! I said stop"

"Sasuke-kun…." Sakura could feel tears blurring her eyes, how could Sasuke choose the girl over her? What is it that Sasuke hate about her? "fine" Sakura whispered almost inaudible "suite yourself, I won't bother you anymore" With that, the girl walk away. While the couple walk the other side.

_When you walk away, _

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

As tears made their way down Sakura's cheeks. How could he? How could he do this to her? She was his first friend, his best friend but he treat her this way because of the bitch bad mouth her and accused her for doing things that she did not do.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone all the words I need to hear to always to get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

Flashback:

"SASUKE-KUN~~~" 

"hn"

"what's wrong? Why have you been avoiding me all day?"

"hn" with that, he threw something in her face yes in

Sakura shock the Sasuke she knows would never do anything to her let alone play a prank on her.

As then she pick up the photos that was on the floor. She saw pictures. Lots of them. as she begin to look through one by one

As her eyes widen she did not know when this happened. There in the pic, was her and the new guy Sai lying on the bed with her sleeping gown on and one of the straps fell from her shoulder and Sai hugging her.

From then on, Sasuke has been cold to her. She tried to explain, befriend him again but he would not listen but she never gave up till, today.

End flashback

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were yeah yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul _

_I can hardly breath I need to feel you're here with me _

_Ee yeah_

Sakura slowly made her way back to her favorite hiding place only Sasuke and Naruto knows where it is other then her. She sat down as suddenly, the rain came a heavy downpour. Sakura smile a sad smile.

'no, I promise to forget him and leave him alone'

**You know, you can always confess to him**

'no, I have done enough'

**How about you do something special for him on his birthday?**

'yeah I should'

**And confess to him?**

'maybe'

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone all the words I need to hear to always to get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

With that Sakura walk back home soak.

With Sasuke

He walked back home after dropping off Karin.

"Sasuke? Is that you?"

He heard his mum called him

"yeah mum it's me"

"aww honey what's with the long face?"

"okaa-chan, why do I feel so wrong and guilty when I treat sakura badly? Is it wrong to be with Karin?"

"my dear son, you know Sakura-chan more then you know yourself. You knew that yet, why believe those pictures? Who knows if someone framed her? You know she is not that kind of girl and you know I don't approve Karin." With that, his mother planted a small kiss on his hair and walk back in to the kitchen.

Then Sasuke start to think, is it framed? Should he give her a chance? Come to think of it, Sakura always seem to be by his side through thick and thin, changing his bad ways. Who knows if she was influenced and turn to a whore? Sasuke got angry and storm to his room. His birthday is in a few days, he wonders what his friends and family will do for him. With that, he went to a light slumber.

A few days later….

"C"MON SASUKE-TEME!!! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!! CHEER UP!" Yelled our favorite knuckle head man but somehow, he could not.

"ooooo Sasuke-kun" came a shrilly noise that makes you shiver and wants to claw something.

"oh great the whore is here" Naruto mumbled

"ne ne Sasuke-kun look what I got for you." As then she pass him a small box with a ribbon on top.

"hn" somehow, he did not feel as happy as he should as in on how Sakura gave him a gift that made his stomach do flips. Sasuke forced a smirked

"well teme, since I have nothing to do and you won't do anything see ya, I am going to go look for some one WE once knew and is important to us."

With that, Naruto exited his house. And went in search of our favorite pink hair girl.

"SAKURA-CHAN" he yelled outside of her apartment

He stood for 5 mins, and no one came out, being the impatient guy he is went to search for her on her favorite hiding spot only the three of them knew and is their spot.

When he reached there, he froze. There lying on the floor lies Sakura unconscious. She looks pale Naruto rush over to her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! WAKE UP!!"

But she did not reply, he look around for help only to find some decorations that remind him of the three of them together. The colours, the way it is decorated made Naruto feel touched and teary. The good old days. Then he remembered sakura!!

He look down and saw her hand clutching a box. Then he touch her fore-head and his eyes widen SHE HAD A HIGH FEVER!!!

He quickly carry her to the hospital.

Mean while with Sasuke….

"ne ne Sasuke-kun, do you like my gift?"

He did not reply

"SASUKE-KUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN open your gift"

"hn" and he open his gift to find….. A boxer not just any boxer, those kind of seductive kind

"so so so do you like it? Maybe," she blushed "we can use it tonight"

"there is no we anymore"

"what?"

"we are over"

"what but why? I never did anything wrong"

"but you are a whore" with that, he threw her and her disgusting thing out of his house.

"bu but-" he slam the door shut in her face.

Suddenly, there is knocking again. Annoyed Sasuke ripped the door off thinking it is Karin

"WHAT DO YOU- NARUTO" his expression change to shocked

"TEME!!! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID HUH? WHAT THE FREAKING HELL YOU DID?"

Sasuke look at him confused. As then Naruto being impatient dragged him to their favorite place when they were kids. When they reach, sasuke's eyes widen. The decorations are beautiful it reminds so much of them when they were kids.

"Naruto, what are you doing with this decorations? Although I have to admit you did a pretty good job."

"NO!! I am not the one responsible for this guess WHO decorated all this? Huh just for you?"

"Sakura…" he whispered

"EXACTLY!! You knew how much she appreciate the friendship we have, you knew how much she has done just for us, you knew how much she LOVES you yet did not dare to say it out loud as she does not want to ruin our friendship she kept it inside her, do YOU know how much you have HURT her??!!"

Sasuke froze, when did Naruto made so much sense all of a sudden, he have to find her.

"Where's Sakura?

"Konoha Hospital"

He did not even ask what's she doing there but made a mad dash there.

_I've never gone with the wind,_

_Just let it flow,_

_Let it take me where I wants to go_

_Till you open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I'd never seen it before_

By then Sasuke reach the entrance of the hospital and dashed inside.

"Which room is Haruno Sakura staying in?"

"room 248 well cutie, you can forget-"

Before she can finish, Sasuke ride the elevator and went to room 248. As he entered, he Saw Sakura, lying there, lifeless and pale, she still glows, but not as she was since they were young where she usedto smile and they care for each other.

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings_

_You came along and you change everything_

That's when he notice a box at her grasp.

_You lift my feet of the ground_

_Spin me around_

_You made me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I am falling and I_

_Lost in your eyes.._

_You made me crazier, crazier, crazier_

As then he went and look at her hands, it is clutching the box tightly, Sasuke, made a move to open the top of the box. It took some effort, but at least he got it. He saw a tag 'to Sasuke-kun' as then he look inside only to find a paper heart shaped cut paper, a letter and a necklace below. He took out the letter and read it.

_I watch as the same distant as you,_

_Make life your own, _

_Every sky is your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel and you made it so real_

'hi Sasuke-kun :) I was quite shock that you open my gift. For starters. All Karin told you about me is all fake, I did not do all those and those pictures? I was framed by the new kid and Karin together. They probably have slept together or something. I know I don't deserve you, but the least I could do is to take you away from that whore. And ….. I Love You. For your birthday this year, I have decided to give you my heart and something hand made as usual. I made the Uchiha necklace just for you ^^ hope you like it

Sincerely.

Sakura'

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You open my eyes and made me believe_

Sasuke suddenly feel wet streaks on his cheeks and felt that he is crying….

"Sakura"

He grasp her hands in his

"arigato please wake up.."

_You lift my feet of the ground_

_Spin me around_

_You made me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I am falling and I_

_Lost in your eyes.._

_You made me crazier, crazier, crazier_

A few days later, she did wake up only to find that she missed sasuke's birthday party and she did not get to show him what she did but Sasuke saw it anyways and kissed her fore-head lovingly and ask for her forgiveness and proposed to her. (yes they are legal to get married they are 23 or 24)

_Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I dont want to hide anymore ooo_

On their wedding day,

"so I am going to sing a song to my love ones especially my husband." As she winked at him yes she is wearing her wedding gown and she is playing the guitar

"_You lift my feet of the ground_

_Spin me around_

_You made me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I am falling and I_

_Lost in your eyes.._

_You made me crazier, crazier, crazier"_

"Ne Sasuke-kun, I love you… you really made me crazier."

"hn, I love you too and I know"

As they shared a passionate kiss in front of everyone.

"Sasuke-kun, is this your first kiss?"

"hn"

Sasuke-4ever

So what do you think? For your info, yes it is sasuke's first kiss XD


End file.
